


Let us dance, my darling

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Dear, come with me [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Bridget meets Franky in the middle of the night.





	Let us dance, my darling

En een hart dat schreeuwend zweeg

_ And a heart that screamingly kept quiet _

Dat steeds meer verlangde

_ That longed more and more _

Naar de warmte van je wang

_ For the warmth of your cheek _

_ ~ Bløf - Dansen aan Zee _

 

The moon shines brightly over the dark land as Bridget Westfall walks up to the breakers. The sea is calm, and she watches as a flock of birds lands on the sand a couple of dozen of metres away from her. There, in the distance, she can make out a slim figure waiting for her. The silhouette is sharp against the night sky, and Bridget can tell that the figure has their hands stuffed into their pockets. Approaching them, more features begin to become visible. Their jacket. Their shoes. Her hair. Franky’s eyes. 

She rushes into waiting arms, trembling as strong limbs wrap around her. Bridget instantly feels safe. This is home. No matter how much she wants to deny it, this has always been home, from the very first moment she looked into those emerald eyes.

“Hi,” she whispers. Franky answers with the same monosyllabic greeting, her voice breaking immediately. The embrace tightens. Bridget wants to scream, but her body remains still and silent. A tear makes its way down her cheek. Looking up, she sees Franky’s eyes glittering in the moonlight as well. They both know what this is; why they are here. They can’t say the words, but they know. 

Bridget bends to write it in the sand. Two capital letters - initials - connected by a small heart. The water soon washes it away. Ever temporary, just as this. Them.

“Dance with me.” The request is so soft it is nearly inaudible. Bridget can only nod in response. Franky’s right hand is placed on the blonde’s back, on her shoulder blade, supporting her. Bridget’s left rests on a strong shoulder, their remaining hands clasped together, raised slightly into the air. Franky leads her in a slow waltz, to music only they can hear. One, two, three, one, two, three - repeated infinitely. 

“Franky, I…” she begins, but the taller woman stops her.

“Dance with me,” the brunette repeats. The words are knowledge for both of them, but verbalising them would be acknowledging the truth they both want to avoid. That this is a waltz to say goodbye.

 

They may have been crazy, but this hasn’t been a dream. This is real.

All good things come to an end.

 

For now, they dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
